What Harm Can Dreams Do?
by wolf-of-the-moonlight
Summary: When a girl strives to save one person, she destroys the life she loves. Slowly, her world crumbles leaving her with no one. But hiding in the shadows, someone is waiting. Last of the Dream Series.
1. Cat and Mouse

Well people, this is the last segment of the Dream series. This one is different though; it IS a chapter story so there will be more to it. This one has a little bit of violence but nothing to extreme though. The story will get darker as it goes along. Happy reading

* * *

Holding the butt of the gun, she turned and twisted her way through the air vent. Slowly sliding her small frame through the roof, she paused to look through a vent at the ground below.

Taking a deep, quiet breath, she slid her black clothed pale body across the hatch. The holster of her gun caught the edge and haltered her quiet movements. This task was not as simple as the contractor had said it would be.

Shifting the holster so it sat in the nape of her back, she continued her arduous journey. Sweat was forming on her brow. Wiping it away with a gloved hand, the metal beneath her creaked.

Frozen on the spot, she looked down at the thin sheet of metal supporting her. If she did not move, it would move for her, but not in the way she wanted to. The soft clothing made moving quietly better than her old clothes. She had purposefully bought the soft material to make it easier to wear and also easier to hide.

Her old clothing was tight fitting and had a certain sheen to it. This made avoiding light a priority for her. With these new clothes, she blended better and her shoes were easier to put on. But this was not the time to be discussing fashionable sexy sneaky black clothing.

Tilting her body slightly, she went round another bend in the vent system. This was becoming irritable for her. Her body ached for more space and the warmth of the sun. It was cold where she was. Sliding further along, she had found her target getting coffee.

His midnight blue hair was tied up badly. Its owner had failed at taming his wild hair. The guy walked with a certain air about him. She could feel his presence below her as she kept pace with the slow walk of her vic.

Adjusting her 9-mm, she screwed on her silencer. This one was to replace the other, which ended up being too loud when she did her last hit. It was specially designed to have as minimum sound as possible.

It always came to mind that she should buy a laser-sighted crossbow with poison darts. To her dislike though, they took to long to kill the intended target. The poison was never toxic enough. Also the bolts never penetrated deep enough to cause the damage she wanted.

Finding his office was easy. Pictures of his close friends, family and lover littered the walls and desk. Nothing was left any mercy to his obsession with beyblading.

The contractor for some reason had a new job every week for her. Same contractor aiming for these specific people. It was beyond her why, but she was here to kill and not to ask questions.

Once again shifting her weight, the vent creaked. A small stream of light streaked across her dark clothed body, it accentuated her small figure. Shadows danced across her face, playing with her already shadowed features. Pushing herself onto her hands and knees, the metal creaked back into place. Slowly sliding back on to her stomach she started stalking her prey again.

Sliding through the cold metal vents made her muscles tingle. Goosebumps rose up from her pale skin. Her hands holstered her gun, sliding it into the leather. Bringing her hand back, she laid it flush against the metal.

Creeping quietly, she came to the office, unscrewing the screws; she lifted the grate into the shaft. Gazing out of the open shaft, she looked for a spot to hide and wait for her target. Quietly sliding out, she landed with nothing more than a whisper.

Footsteps were coming and stood behind the door. Their shadows cast underneath the door. The sound of the door opening reached her ears. A woman's voice came through and a deeper voice said a reply.

Hands flush against the wall; she pressed herself close, hiding behind a filing cabinet. Crouching low, she hid in the dark shadows. When he had just closed the door and started to walk towards his desk, she tackled him.

Falling to the floor, they hit it with a faint thud. Rolling off quickly, she stood up pointing the gun barrel at his forehead. Looking up slowly after turning around and picking himself up off the floor, the blue haired man looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want?" his voice was trembling just as much as his hand, "whatever it is take it, I don't want any trouble. I have a family to feed and look after." Beads of sweat started to form across his brow, slowly dripping into his eyes.

"Your name is Tyson Granger and you happen to be the world champ at blading. As you can see, I know who you really are. There is no escape from me Tyson. I _will_ find you, no matter where you run or what you do," her voice was cold, yet in the eyes of the man in front of her, she saw innocence, "go, but if you tell anyone." With that, she imitated firing her weapon.

Tyson got up and walked to the door, his hand fumbled with the handle. Taking one last look at her, he walked out the door calmly and shut the door. She went straight back into the vent and screwed the grate back in.

Lying flat on the cool metal, she holstered her gun and started the arduous journey back. Sliding once again through the dark tunnel with only a penlight to show her the way.

Finally, the end of the tunnel was insight. A brilliant beam of sunshine showed her, her way out. Deep down she knew that she still had to go down a vertical drop of 8 floors before she could touch the ground again.

Looking down, a wave of despair and misery washed over her. The descent was the only thing that made her worry. Only being able to slide down, with feet on one wall and her back on the other, was she going to go downwards.

With a deep breath, she braced herself against the shaft and started the descent. Breathing steadily helped a little, but still her nerves plagued her, receding then bringing themselves back with force to make her gloved hands sweat.

Thinking of warm sunlight and light in general made her crave for it. The touch of a warm hand on her bare shoulders would make her awful job better. To be able to live a normal life where people could know your name and hold you so tight that you knew you were safe.

This was all but a dream. One that plagued her life everyday and every time she was in a small dark area. It was recurring, nothing scared it away. Always coming back in flashes as she aimed for her vics. Sighing unnaturally loud, she focused once again on the long descent.

As she neared the bottom, a golden stream of sunlight blazed through the dark shaft. Dropping the last few metres, she landed with a soft thump. She looked up at the light; it chased away the darkness, only to be swallowed up by its foe further down the shaft.

Slowly rising, she glanced at her watch. The face was illuminated from the blazing sun. Its black face drank in the light but the bronze numbers and hands reflected the beaming light back out.

Walking out of the air conditioning vent, she walked over to a large garbage bin. Beside it sat a black duffle bag, filled with her necessary equipment. Picking it up, she ran to the nearest fire escape ladder. Without thinking, she jumped and swung herself up the emergency ladder. Taking only mere seconds, she had reached the top and was sprinting after her prey.

Shortly after she started chasing her prey, she noticed that her was waiting for the walk light to come on. _How convenient,_ she thought to herself as she looked over the ledge. Setting down the bag, she started to assemble her sniper rifle. Her custom rifle was designed to suit different barrels so she could use different ammo. Fitting the normal barrel, she loaded it with armour piercing bullets so that she knew that she did it right and kill him with one shot.

Kneeling on the roof, she took aim at Tyson's midnight blue hair. His red and blue cap was sitting backwards on his wild hair as he started to make his way across the street. Lining up carefully, she fired her rifle. The bullet sailed flawlessly through the air to its target. As if in slow motion, a spatter of blood exited the front of his head. Slowly he fell to the bitumen road surrounded people and cars.

From the high rooftop, she could hear the screams and shouts from the crowd below. Her task for the mysterious contractor was complete and another large sum of cash was going to find itself in a Swiss account very soon. As always, a pang of sorrow drove straight into her heart. This job, which she had, was cold and heartless; there was an impersonal attachment to the people as she hunted them down like cattle. Picking people off, one at a time, one after the other. She was always alone in her line of work. The only contact with people was via e-mail and with victims just before she let them run before her game of cat and mouse.

Peering over the ledge of the roof once again, she saw people crowding around her task. A deep sense of achievement washed over her. Once again she had remained hidden from the world. Dismantling her rifle, she picked up the duffle bag and sprinted away. No one was ever going to find her, not even the federal police. She was untouchable.


	2. Relax and UnwindYeah Right!

AN: this is the next chapter and it is sort of a bridging chapter. This is a crucial chapter as it links her work with her almost non-existent social life (much like mine). Sorry I haven't put a chapter up earlier, just had exams and boy was I flat out. Enjoy this and have fun.

* * *

Hot soapy water surrounded her body. This was her time to…_ring ring…ring ring_…let go. Sighing loudly, she reached for the cordless phone near her head. _Doesn't anyone want me to relax before I go insane?_ She thought to herself. Staring at it blankly, she decided that she should answer it, even if it meant drying her hands to do so.

Pressing the pink button, she answered the call, "Hello?" Her voice was slightly cheerful. Quietly, she was hoping it was a family member sho was going to stop by that afternoon. Anything other than another job. It was all that she could hope for in her line of work. _Please let it be my mother_, she prayed as she waited for a reply from the caller.

"Hello, is this Shadow Stalker? I have another job for you" it was that cold voice. She was dreading another job. Inside, she was screaming. _Why me… why me of all people?_ Sighing to herself, she gripped the bath tightly and shut her eyes.

"Yes, it is me, what is this new hit?" cold and emotionless. She hated this part of the job. A new hit meant learning new habits, new skills so she could keep watch, plus new sleeping patterns depending on how they worked. Sinking lower in the bath, she half heard the name of her new assignment. Putting a face to the name, an image of a blonde guy with untidy hair came to mind.

"I want him done for by the end of this coming week. It is crucial, as he knew Tyson Granger very well and we would not like him to talk. Understand the situation Shadow Stalker, he is high priority," the computer generated drone had finished, time to relax.

Placing the phone on the bench top, she sank lower in the bathtub. Water was covering her face, little bubbles escaped from her lips. Everything was dissolving into manageable, bite size pieces. She was tired of this life she led. Avoiding the cops and feds was one thing that she could handle, but not questions and family members.

Breaching the surface, she took a deep breath of the heavily scented _Heavenly_ Frangipani. Even the strong smell couldn't drown out or stink out her tasks. Inside, her stomach turned itself over, a sickening feeling it was. Pulling the plug out of the bath, she draped her black silk robe over her body and tied it loosely, allowing her to move freely.

Just as she entered her small kitchen, her body revolted against her. Running to the toilet, she threw up. Work put a lot of stress on her body, this was one of the ways it would cope. The little food which she had eaten was not hers anymore, it belonged to the over-fed, tabby cat sized sewer rats that lived below the city.

After she stomach was finished cleaning itself out, she walked over to her phone. Looking at the hardly-ever-touched, black shiny phone, one of the many buttons and lights winked mockingly at her. Staring at the phone blankly, she pressed the button. Turning around, she walked to her old comfy couch near the window.

"You have 10 messages in your account, message 1," shaking her head at the long drone of the computerised voice message machine.

"Hi Hillary! Remember that this weekend is _that _person's birthday and about how Enrique asked you out. You still have to reply. So see ya latas chicky babe, oh just in case, it's Matti," the happy go lucky voice said. The answering machine droned on again.

_Matti, Matti…Mathilda!_ She thought to herself. How long had it been since she had seen her? A month if she could properly remember from their last meeting. She had forgotten all about her. Which was strange on her behalf. Shrugging she continued to sip her coffee which had been left forgotten on the floor.

_Hillary P.O.V_

_Holding my beautiful rifle, I was leaning on the stand it sat on. Taking aim, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I was confronted by a large mass of blonde hair with gorgeous ice blue eyes staring out from underneath. They peered out at me with wonder, piercing to the soul._

"_Enrique? Is that you Enri? I haven't seen you in ages and boy don't you look fabulous. I've missed you so much cutie," I said to him. Looking deeper into his eyes, I saw an unknown, untouchable sorrow, "What's wrong Enri? Enri?"_

"_Hillary, I'm sorry but you just can't keep disappearing on me! You leave alone, with no one to comfort me when I am down. Don't you see that you are hurting me! I love you Hill, don't abandon me please. You mean everything to me God dammit!" Enri wailed at me. I was lost for words, I hadn't seen the Italian for ages and he was telling me that I kept disappearing on him._

_Resting my gun on the ground, I stood up to face him. His eyes had welled with tears and it was a sad sight to see. "Enri, I don't know what you are talking about, I've been working a lot and I haven't seen you for about a month. It cannot be just me that has hurt you," my heart was bleeding for him, it was destructive._

_Shaking he head furiously he spoke, "NONONONONO! It was you and no one else. YOU left me alone, YOU never called and YOU broke my heart Hillary! NO ONE ELSE!" His words had shocked me to the core._

_I walked over to him and cupped his head in my hands and looked into his face. He pulled away from me and all I could do as watch as he ran off the roof. Suddenly, his scream filled my ears and I ran to the ledge. His lifeless body lay on the ground surrounded by his blood. I tried to scream but nothing came out._

Suddenly, I found myself lying on the couch in the dark. I turned my head to look at the VCR clock. 6:00 it said. I knew it was in the morning as it was in 24-hour time. Sighing, I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower, I let the silk robe fall to the ground in a crumpled fashion. Taking step forward, I let the hot water wash over me. Washing away my nightmare of losing Enri. I knew I was alone.

Always my mother told me to relax and unwind, but I only ever looked at her and said _yeah right!_ I could never relax, not when another job lay ahead of me. Not ever.

I turned off the shower and walked to my room. In my mind, pictures of my next hit plus the previous three replayed like a movie without sound. They would forever haunt my dreams until I go down. So will the dream of Enrique.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a brown halter neck top, I grabbed my sneakers and walked out the door. Today was going to be a very long day. Relaxation was not going to come to me any time soon.


	3. I Know You

AN: Well two chapters in one night is pretty good coz here is chapter 3! This one is more cushy and goes behind the scenes. Don't eat me alive. In good tradition…I DON'T OWN BEYBLADES! Have fun reading it.

* * *

Walking down the busy street, I paused for a slight moment. A poster of the front page was being displayed outside a small shop. On it was a picture of Tyson Granger. He was laughing with members from his old team.

To his right was Kai Hiwatari, a Russian who was rarely ever seen smiling. Next to the bluenette was Rei Kon, a Chinese neko-jin who could always see into your soul. Max Tate was to Tyson's left. The small figure diminished nothing from how much he was respected in his team. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he was adorable. Finally, there was the technician of their bit beasts. Only known as Kenny, his eyes were always hidden under his mass of hair.

I stared at the picture, only to remember that I had once walked side-by-side with those young boys who were now men. Rei, Kai and Mariah had been living together in the city, but were rarely seen. Everyone knew that Mariah was betrothed to Rei, but he always ignored her. That always made me laugh.

Once again, I found myself walking towards the café where I was to meet Mathilda and Enrique. Ah, my social life was to start up again. From what I remember, Enri had asked me out, but I told him I would mull over it for a while. He was always kind to me, held me when I was down. The cute boyish charm he had always made me smile.

"Hillary, how are you?" a voice pierced my thoughts. Blankly staring, my eyes met a pair of emerald green ones with a mass of strawberry blonde hair sitting neatly on top. He smiled shyly and led me to a vacant couch where a cup of coffee was waiting for me.

"Enri, is that you? It has been a while, how have you been?" I was interested in the guy sitting opposite me. He flashed me a cheeky smile but made it disappear just as fast as it came.

"Unfortunately, not so well. My mother passed away a few weeks ago, and I haven't been able to fly home to grieve with my family. So I am always putting on a brave face," Enri gave me another one of those cheeky smiles.

Getting up, I walked over to him and sat beside him. He shifted slightly, but I hugged him all the same. I wrapped my pale arms around his neck and gave him a strong hug. Within my arms, Enrique let down his defences and cried. My shoulder was wet with his tears.

"Sh Enri, it's alright, I'm here for you now. Just let it all out, there's no need to worry. I am here to help," and that was all I could think of. Looking up at me, his beautiful eyes were red and his face was pale. I smiled weakly, but it was all it took.

Sitting up properly, he took my hand in his and took me away. I followed like a lost sheep does to its master. Didn't matter where we went, I knew I could be happy. Where he led me surprised me once we got there. I remembered it so vividly, it haunted my dreams.

"Hillary, this is where Mariah was shot, do you remember?" it was a stupid question. _Of course I remember, I shot the stupid bitch!_ I thought to myself. Nodding, I made a grunt of acknowledgement. I never liked returning to my previous hunting grounds. Something had always scared me about them.

"She never used to like me. Always thought I was after her guy, but I wasn't. Rei always had his eye on someone else as well. But she never knew," I spoke with an emptiness that foretold many heartaches for one as young as I. His face was in awe of what I had spoken. Even though everyone knew Rei had a thing for Kai.

"You just spoke the words no one else would have had the guts to say. I am pleased that you said them for us. Mariah would have killed you if she heard you speak about her like that!" and he was right. She was so up-herself that no one really cared about her other than Rei. Who was forced into that position.

"Enri, you remember how you asked me out last time we met, I think I might have an answer for you."

"Rally, you mean that Hillary?" his face lit up at the words. A bright smile blazed across his face making my heart melt. I was falling for him more with every passing second.

"Would you like to go out for tea and a movie on Friday? Because I know that I would like some company," I spoke quietly so that he had to lean in to hear me. A soft smile graced my lips and his eyes knew it.

Leaning in closer, I felt a pair of lips close around my own. They were warm and welcoming. Smiling, my lips parted and he grasped the opportunity. His lips pulled on my lower, making me giggle. Letting go, I found my hands disappearing into his pants pockets. Soon I felt his supple hands caressing the exposed skin at the small o f my back.

"Geez, why don't you two get a room? No one wants to see the public display, it's nauseating," the female voice came from underneath a black cap. Pink hair flicked out from the cap in a bob.

I froze my movements, my hands still in his back pockets. Enri's tongue had ceased its amazing dance in my mouth. Sadly, I felt him pull it out and lick the tip of my nose. I smiled sheepishly, my face turning as red and hot as fresh magma spewing from a volcano.

"Do you mind not searching his back pockets Hill, it is kinda creepy ya know. You guys are me best buds so please?" Mathilda had made her point very clear to us. Very slowly, my hands pulled themselves out and I watched his face melt.

"Next time when you see us, don't scare the living shit out of me Mat, it could have been a nasty surprise," Enrique had started, "my tongue was at the mercy of her strong jaw. Would you want to have my beautiful and charming accent erased and replaced by weird talk?"

She pondered the thought. It was written all over her face like the words in books. Taking a step closer, she lifted her pink eyes to his emerald ones and smiled. Smiling back at her, he missed her hand going towards the back of his head. With a sharp thwack, she moved and watched his head fly forwards.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut Blondie, it could land you in a bit of trouble. Plus your girlfriend still has her arms wrapped around your waist. Hill, get of him!" the yell was unbearable and I removed my hands to cover my ears. I was reluctant to do so, but I like my hearing quite a bit.

"That's better now isn't it?" Mathilda was smiling her little pink fluff ball head off. "I don't want to have to get a crowbar to pull you two apart…Or do I?" Before she could go on, I stepped in, putting my foot down.

"Mathilda, you don't know the slightest bit about what my life is like. At least Enri here smiles when I see him and doesn't judge me. This is my time to relax, my job has stressed me out to the max and I need time out. Enri can give that to me, he knows me," I spoke quietly but my message was received quite loud and clear.

"Hey, lets not fight and go have lunch. I am absolutely starved!" Enri had broken the unnatural and really annoying silence that had mysteriously appeared. Matti and I just turned to look at him and laughed.

"When are you not thinking of your stomach? You sounded just like Tyson. Or what Tyson did sound like," I said, it left a huge hole in my heart, I had been the cause of his death and he will haunt my dreams for the rest of my days.


	4. Something is Wrong

AN: This chapter leads into the next kill that Hillary makes. If she does seem rather cold about what she has done, don't worry. Also I don't and will never own Beyblade. It would just cost too much money. Hope you enjoy, this is a very tame chapter.

* * *

Sitting down on the armchairs at the café, Enrique held her in his arms. Her brown haired head rested comfortably against his chest. Through his shirt, she could feel the steady beat of his heart. Across from the couple sat Mathilda. Her vibrant pink eyes slowly searching for flaws in the lovers opposite her.

"So what have you been doing Hill, you never seem to be home," Matti asked before taking a long drink of her frothy cappuccino. Breathing steadily, Hillary gazed at her pink friend. The urge to give a smart-arse remark was just under the limit.

Shrugging carelessly, Hillary smiled, "Around. Here and there. Nowhere in particular, at the moment my job has been rather stressful. I did however see Tala and Ty the day that they died." The manner in which she had said it frightened both of her friends.

"How did both of them look? I mean, were they stressed, happy or themselves?" Mathilda was anxious to find out. A certain twinkle in her eyes told Hillary that she had to answer the question. Holding onto Enri's hand tightly, she closed her eyes.

"Frightened, nervous, edgy. His eyes were wide and his voice was shaky. That was Tyson; he was very scared by something. When I left he bolted out the door. Tala however, cool, collective, but his eyes, his eyes held fear. They never show any emotion, but when I stood there…" a flash of Tala's face before she told him to leave went across her vision.

"Hm, Tala is spooked by nothing, ever! So what made this time so special?" Enri's voice was quiet as he spoke about his two friends who were mysteriously shot down in the two weeks just gone. Looking at the small-framed woman in his arms, he noticed that she was shaking and her palms had become sweaty in his own.

"It was because he knew that he was going to die. He didn't know how, but he was going to die. At one stage in our lives, we know we are going to die. Tala had decided that he was going to die unknown, not in the public eye." Staring at her friend, Mathilda's eyes widened in shock.

"Hill, you are really scaring me as this topic goes on. How do you know so much about their last minutes? I mean, how coincidental is it that you were the last people that they spoke to," Mathilda probed her friend gently, checking to see if she left any loopholes in her story.

Shaking his head, Enrique held Hillary closer. Her body was really shaking, it was as if she had something to tell them, but the problems it could cause were far worse. The tighter he held her, the more her shakes subsided.

"I had better go guys, my work load is pretty dense," Hillary said as she let go of her boyfriend, "it seems like they cut down an entire forest just to tell me what I have to do." As Enri let go of her, her face became lifeless, no happiness lived there.

Kissing him good-bye, she left the small café. Mathilda looked at her friend puzzled.

"How weird did that get Enri? She seemed almost neutral at the death of her friends. What is the matter with her?" Matti shook her head as she turned around to get comfortable on her chair again.

"Don't know, but her whole body was trembling, almost shaking enough to mix a tin of paint. That is really unusual for her. She is normally as steady as a rock," Enrique was also puzzled by the behaviour displayed by his girl.

"I think I might catch-up to her and walk her home, that is if it is alright with you?" he flashed one of his heart melting, cute smiles at Mat before he got up.

"I guess there is no stopping you is there Enri?" she said to herself as she watched him leave after the quiet Hillary. _Something just isn't right,_ she thought to herself as she paid for her coffee and walked out the door.

* * *

Enrique was running down the street when he finally saw her. Black clothing now adorned her body and a matching black duffle bag sat perfectly in the centre of her back. She was running fairly fast, but always looked over to her left.

Looking the way she looked, he noticed whom it was she was watching. Max Tate. His blonde hair shone with the radiance of the sun that shone brightly on them. He looked like he was dressed in a suit and on his way to work.

They all worked now and after work they trained hard so that they stayed as the world champs. Tyson was the Head of Security at the mall. He was very often swamped with paper work that he never had to deal with people.

Max was a lawyer, but only small time. Everyone knew he only dealt with people whose loved ones had passed away. His skills as a solicitor were always improving, but he always managed to get what he wanted as far as his job was concerned.

Taking another look forward, Enri noticed that Hillary was gone. He started running again in desperation to try and find her. As he ran toward her house, he noticed that she wasn't anywhere near there. How could she just disappear into thin air? She was very tricky that girl of his.

"I'll call her tonight, see if she still wants to go out on Friday to the movies," he said to himself. Enrique stood in the centre of the path as he looked down her busy street. Turning around, Enri started the long walk back to his house.

* * *

Hillary ran into an alley, she was gasping for air. Looking around the corner of the building, she noticed that Enri had stopped. He had been following her for at least half and hour and had made her lose her target.

Swearing profusely, she looked around the building again. Finally he had left and she could start the hunt again. Running out onto the path, she looked for the blue sedan that Max was driving.

After 10 minutes of searching, she had found her target. Max had stopped at a set of traffic lights and was singing with his windows up. Shaking her head, Hillary found her motorbike parked outside her favourite cake shop.

Checking her helmet for unwanted guests, she thumped it on and started up her bike. The resonating purr of the bike pulsed through her body making her stand up and get comfy again. Indicating, she left her park and went to follow her next kill.

The wind started to pick up and they had only just arrived at Max's office. Watching him carefully, she noticed that he had a parcel in his hands and was walking fast to get out of the wind. Getting off her bike, Hillary followed him into the building.


	5. I'm So Sorry

AN: Not much to say really, but this is a depressing chappie so yeah. I know that a few people like it, but remember that I don't own this anime! Enjoy.

Jayhay: she will die, don't know how but she will.

* * *

Standing outside the office, I debated with myself. The job of killing Max was only just given to me, yet here I stood. His office was only on the second floor and I would be able to go straight in. deep down, I knew that he would find it comforting if I went in and saw him so soon after Tyson's death.

Leaving my bag on my back, I walked into his office building. Max had done well for himself since finishing his degree and starting up his business. He lived with Tyson near the city in an apartment. Living with his grandpa had become hectic and he was always fighting with Hiro, Tyson's older brother.

Going to the lift, I noticed a security camera, thankfully it was dead as someone was repairing it. Smiling politely and giving a small wave, I walked into the open life and pressed the button to get to the second level. The metal doors slid shut and the lift clattered its way up to the floor.

As the lift doors opened, I saw Max standing at the front desk. Walking up to him, I tapped him on the shoulder lightly. He slowly turned around to see who it was. After laying eyes on me, his face burst into a brilliant smile. I had missed his cute face and energetic ways plus that forever craving for something sugary.

"Hillary! I have missed you so much, how have you been? Wow, it's been a long time," Max had cried into an enormous burst of speech. I just looked at him and smiled. He was such a big breath of fresh air to my dark life. How had I not remembered Max Tate? Maxie.

Ushering me into his office, I looked at him and spoke bluntly, "I'm sorry for your loss Maxie, I knew he meant a lot to you, even more than he meant to the rest of us." At those words, he collapsed on his desk and started to cry. His body shook, his blonde hair became a veil over his reddening eyes.

Getting up, I walked over to him with a glass of water that had a couple of crushed sedatives in it. Handing it to him, I smiled gently. He looked up and smiled back at me.

"How could someone have done something like that to him. He was all that I had left Hill. I don't know what I will do with myself now. I am so alone," Max poured out to me. His face had turned red at the lack of air and little rivers had flowed down his face from his tears.

Taking a drink of the water, I quietly spoke to him, "Sleep well Maxie, I will always regret the hurt I inflicted on you. I will always watch over you. Even if Tyson did it the best." He graced me with a smile and drained the cup. Putting it back on his desk, he fell asleep with fresh tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Max, but you will never see me again. You will however see Tyson where you are going," I whispered. Pulling out my hunting knife, I unsheathed the blade. Pulling his delicate head back, I looked at his sleeping face. He was like a sleeping cherub that had descended upon earth to help those around him.

Putting the knife to his throat, I carefully cut it. I had a towel to make sure no blood got on the floor or on his beautiful suit. Pushing hard, I heard a snapping sound. The knife had cut through his windpipe and blood had started to seep out of his mouth. I cleaned up his mouth and the fatal wound I had inflicted.

Looking at the unopened parcel, I opened it using a pair of his scissors. Pulling out the contents, it was a picture of Max and Tyson, both were in suits. They were holding hands and looked very happy. I looked at Max's hand and found a ring. Pulling it off, on the inside it was engraved.

To my dearest Max, here is my undying love, Tyson 

Taking another look at the contents, there was a picture of the two kissing at the alter. Thinking back to Tyson's office, many of the pictures had Max in them, but pictures of a single girl littered the office as well. Taking the pictures, I paid my last respects to the silent young man in the chair with a kiss and left.

Walking out of the building, I pulled my helmet on and pulled down the visor. Starting up my bike, I felt my world slow down. Turning down my street, I parked my bike and went inside. Shutting the door, I collapsed behind it, trembling all over.

"I'm sorry Max, I'm so sorry for the pain I had caused you. I was on orders," I just crumpled on my side and cried. My face was a riverbed that hadn't seen water for many a year. The carpet beneath my cheek was saturated and the tears were seeping onto the polished timber floor. No alcohol or drugs could pull me out of my sudden depression.

"What have I done Max? I killed you, Tyson, Tala, even Mariah! How did I not feel this pain? Why did your death trigger this reaction? Your pure innocence is no reason for you to be killed. I will forever be a shell of a woman. How could anyone love me now? You were a beacon that led the rest of us home. You were our sugar sprite, you lead us to chocolate when we cried, icecream when it was hot!" I was so distraught.

Pulling the dufflebag towards me, I grabbed the towel and went to the laundry. Wrapped in the blood soaked material was the hunting knife. Max's blood was still wet on the blade. Filling the sink with hot water and bleach, I left the towel and knife to soak. Blood still covered my hands.

Running into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and sat under the hot water for what felt like hours. The image of Max crying filled my vision, he was all I could see for the next hour. His angelic face wet with tears and eyes full of sorrow.

I needed someone to hold onto, someone to love me. To be left as I was, I would soon commit suicide to end my own pain. Life wasn't worth living if you only killed the people who ever loved you. Boris Balkov was the main person I had ever wanted to kill.

HE had pulled Kai away from me. Kai was dragged from his emotions, feeling nothing but hate. What else was there for him to feel if his hate ever left him? No, Boris was the main target. HE was the ultimate kill. Nothing would ever stand in my way. Boris will die.

Standing up, what water had been pooling around my body went down the drain. Turning off the shower, I pulled my towel off the rack and dried myself. Slowly I made my way to my room. It was late and I had a lot of business to take care of.

As I drifted off to sleep, all I could see was Max's face. His eyes were red from crying and his hand was adorned with a single wedding ring. The one from Tyson. He was speaking to me, but I heard nothing. I reached out my arms to hug him, but he became further away.

Opening my eyes, I saw darkness. Crying openly, I let it all out. _Am I nothing more than a monster from nightmares?_ I thought to myself. Nothing could stop me tumbling into my long downhill descent into madness. I WAS alone in this world.

Was it only Enri who cared about me or does some one else? Only questions remain in this shell of a person. No friends could ever save me from the deeds I do. A madman would look on me and try to figure out who I was. All they would find is a shell.

Slowly I drifted into an uneasy sleep. During the course of the night, I woke up screaming. Max's death had hit me the hardest and I would never fully recover. It was the way in which I was to live the remainder of this pathetic life of mine.

Always hoping someone could help me to become normal again and would help me deal with these problems.

Drifting off to sleep again, I could hear him this time, talking about his wedding to Tyson and how he had actually made him wear a suit without the cap. How happy they had been standing at the altar dressed in opposite coloured suits. Kai and Rei were there as groomsmen and Mariah and I were ringbearer and flower girl.

Gramps and Hiro sat in the front row while Tala held Bryan close in the second. Now I was finally seeing everything. People portrayed themselves towards others like a portrait, unchangeable and immobile. Could I break that barrier for Enrique and my sake?

* * *

Please, if you have any suggestions on slow and intensely painful deaths, please tell me. I have a few people to bump off and all deaths have to be different! Cheers. 


	6. Needed Information

**AN:** Hey there this is chapter 6, sorry it took so long to write but it is really long compared to the other chapters in the story. Also had a few different people look over it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Starring into thin air, Hillary cooked herself breakfast. The news of Max's death should have reached the media by now. _It would be best to stay low at this point in time, _she had decided. The oil in the frying pan gingerly cooked her bacon and eggs.

Taking the hot food out of the pan and onto a plate, she made her way into the living room. Sitting down, Hillary looked out of the bay view window and in the street. People moved around, insignificant people who mean nothing in the big plan of time. Even she was a speck in time.

Looking sown at her half eaten meal, she realised just how stupid her life was. Just like her food, no one would miss her as there is always another to replace her further down the track. Always aware that people are a fleeting moment. It just never seemed right in her mind.

Finishing off brekkie, she walked back to the kitchen. Catching her eye was that annoying button that cried, "Press me, press me! Some one has been despicable and left you a message!" how she hated that button.

Tapping it, the familiar drone started and then Enri's voice came through, " Hey Hill, uh, are we still on for Friday or would you want to go out on Monday? I missed you earlier today after you turned down your street. You seemed pre-occupied earlier and I thought that you might want to talk. Got to go, the boss is coming, love you heaps." _Beep._

Gazing at the phone, Hill debated whether or not she should call Enri and say that tonight would be best. First however, she had more important tasks to do. One such task was finding out as much as she could about Boris Balkov. Her next target.

Sifting through the mountains of information on targets on her desk, Hill found what she was looking for. A red manila folder with large thick writing on the front. It was a personal favour from a government to have this guy taken out. She didn't understand why, but she had put it off long enough.

Opening up the red folder, she pulled out the first lot of papers. It contained a photo of a man in his late twenties early thirties with what looked like red eyes. He had deep purple hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. Over his eyes was a Zorro looking mask. A smirk was plastered on his face; it was as if he knew he was dancing with the devil.

Hillary knew that this picture was almost twenty years old, but the snake hadn't lost his colour or bite, yet. Boris Balkov was a wanted man. He had brain washed hundreds of children in an abbey in Russia and only received a slap on the wrists. It made her feel sick to her fairly strong stomach.

Working slowly through Balkov's file, she became more intrigue and repulsed at the same time. The urge to cut his lifespan short was growing every minute. His file was filled with all of his activities that he had participated in from major Beyblade tournaments to destroying the emotionless Tala. A boy who sought power, but found it in the wrong place.

Every page she turned brought her closer to her target, yet it distanced her from him at the same time. So many emotions and painful memories had led her to him. All she needed was information. These files needed updating as he had disappeared a few months back and the governments of the world searched for him.

Desperation was now her fuel for her mind. This was the start of a long journey and many hours of yelling at officials for needed information. It was the government who after all wanted this guy taken off the face of the planet and she didn't want him to add to the gene pool as well. Using this, she pulled on a pair of track pants, sweatshirt and joggers and started her run. It would become a release for her stress and anger.

Leaving the house, Hillary ran passed the different locations, which she had always tried to avoid. Hopefully these would help her with finding a suitable death for the evil man she was going to kill. First Mariah's location. The street was busy with ignorant and pompous pricks that couldn't give a damn about the people around them. The pink horror had loved that lifestyle while Rei and Kai would have liked a more secluded area.

Next was Tala's stop. Even though it was on the other side of town, Hillary felt compelled to run there. The bleak surroundings had suited the reclusive Russian. His moods swung like a pendulum, always a measured count of time before he would explode. This thought always had made her smile. He was always a constant in the forever changing scenery. Him and Kai.

Tyson's office building came into view soon after and she ran towards the main door. Walking in, she went to the main receptionist. Her hair was pinned back tight into a bun. The silver hair shone unnaturally bright in the lights, making Hillary nervous. Looking up, she gave her a piercing look.

"Hello and welcome. How may I help you miss…"

"Hillary. Has anyone come and picked up Tyson Granger's belongings? He was a dear friend of mine. He may have gone under another name," Hillary was rambling.

"No, no one has collected his personal items would you please take that burden off my hands though? They are worth nothing to the company and he did have a lot of stuff."

Gracefully, Hillary nodded and was glad to have the belongings in her possession. The manner in which the receptionist had spoken about Tyson's belonging had made her hate the evil wench. He was such a nice guy, even if he only thought of his stomach and Max.

Sighing, Hill picked up the box and walked out of the building. It now sent a cold chill down her spine whenever she looked at the sign on the front. All she had to do was to try and forget about the place and her life would go on in its unpleasantness.

Her run had stopped and now she had to walk to Max's office to pick up his stuff. Taking the lift once more, it felt as if it had stopped. Already holding onto Tyson's possessions, why had she come here? He had only died yesterday and the place would be crawling with police. Sighing to herself, she felt the lift stop, about time.

Stepping out of the lift, her assumption was correct. The place was swarming with police and media crews. Looking through the crowd, Max was still at his desk with his head forward. A policeman walked towards her, but she didn't see him. Only Max was in her vision.

"Ma'am, you are not supposed to be here. This is now a crime…"

"MAX!" Hillary yelled at the final realisation that she had killed him and it wasn't a nightmare. Running forward, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her trembling body.

"Please calm down. This must be terrible for you, were you related in anyway or a dear friend?" the policeman wasn't wasting anytime with firing questions at her.

"Max Tate was a good friend of mine, so was Tyson Granger, Tala Valkov, and Mariah. I knew them from when we were just kids, before they became beyblade champions. How…when?" was all that she could get out.

"You knew the other victims in the running case didn't you?"

"Of course I did!"

"Well Tala was stabbed with a knife puncturing his left lung, Tyson was shot in the head, Mariah was shot and Max had his throat cut with a knife late yesterday afternoon. That is all that I am allowed to tell you," the cop tried to ease the words out, but they still seemed cold.

"What are you doing to catch the bastard that did this? Why…why these gentle people? Mariah wasn't gentle, but why them?" she knew the first answer but she didn't know the motive behind them. These were her friends after all that she had killed.

Hillary crumpled on the floor and started to weep again. She found a wastebasket near the elevator and threw up. The cop walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders. His smile wasn't convincing but she smiled back anyway.

"Can I have Max's possessions than? I came to ask him if I could have some photos of Tyson and the gang so I could make a photo album in remembrance of those who we had lost. Now another person has to be added to the list. I'm sorry for off loading all this onto you," Hill wiped her eyes and looked at the cop.

"I'm sorry miss but you cannot at the moment. You can pick them up at the station soon though. Do you want me to call you when you can pick up his belongings ok," he spoke quietly so that no one could hear what he had said.

Nodding slowly, Hillary got to her feet and moved towards the lift. He now had her number so he could contact her for the belongings. Pressing the button, she entered the lift and forgot instantly that she had been there. The trip down was just a blur and she walked home.

Reading through the file on the table, she decided that she had to make a phone call to the government for more needed information. Turning to the horrible invention, she hit the talk button and punched in the numbers.

_7468 9253…ring ring…_"Fox Bags Incorporated, Cathy speaking," the voice was perky and yet it hid everything from the real world of trouble.

"Hello, I would like to speak to Mr Dickinson. I am being paid for a service and my business name is Shadow," there was no more information as to why I was calling this number.

"Please tell me more information or I cannot put you through," the voice was becoming annoyed.

"Look…Cathy. I was given a job and more information is needed. Get me Dickinson or it will be your body that is next shown up on the news!" it wasn't the least bit polite, but the lady definitely got the message.

"Please hold." The scary classical music played as she was put on hold. _I hate being put on hold!_ Hillary pulled a mug out of the cupboard and put the kettle on. This was going to take a while by the sounds of it.

"Hello, Dickinson here," the man sounded old and tired of his job. A retirement fund was happily waiting for him at the end of his job though.

"I need information on my next hit, a Boris Balkov. You hired me to take care of him a few months back but other matters have been more…pressing. It is Shadow Stalker," her voice held no emotion once again.

"Shadow Stalker…oh yes you. That can be arranged. Is it the same post office box? Also please don't threaten my staff when you call. She really is a fragile person."

"Yes, I want this in my hands by the end of the week so I can deal wit him in a…suitable fashion that is deserving of a low life. As for that receptionist you have, if she ever asks for more information from me regarding a job, she _will_ be the next dead person you will see on television." She hung up before the guy could say any more.

Lying down on the couch, Hillary let her mind drift off. It was a pointless task having to get information off the government, but they had it and she needed it.

Staring at the ceiling, she knew that she could start her hunt very soon. Another game of cat and mouse was to start. Or did she want to play eagle and field mouse this time? All that she knew is that this man was not someone who deserved to live in this world any more. Too much blood had been spilt form his hands and children had been tortured in his grasp. He was to die within the next few months.

First however, her date with Enri was to take place that week. Enrique, her little piece of paradise in this miss matched world that she lived in. Smiling to herself, she called her blonde boyfriend to arrange a time and date. She was going to relax after all.

* * *

If you have any ideas of a very slow and painful death or deaths, dont be afraid to tell me. shootings and knife stabs are just not fitting. 


	7. Unexpected Tenderness

AN: sorry this has taken so long but the original that I did creeped me out. So here is a slightly revised and I have to say sorry to Panda-Chan…the sex scene does not involve Hillary. Thankyou jayhay for proof reading part of it.

Okay here it is **_Unexpected Tenderness.

* * *

_**

I pulled my thick brown hair back into a braid. Using a red ribbon, I secured it in a small plait at the nape of my neck. It was appropriate that I did try to look decent for my date. A red halter neck was tied around my neck and back in ribbons, exposing my pale skin.

A pair of long black pants hung from the back of a chair near my wardrobe. Just beneath the legs was a pair of black high heels with little white diamantes on the buckles. Tonight, I was going to look like a woman who was going on a date, but most of all. I was actually going to wear my mother's diamonds.

They were champagne diamonds with small white diamonds beneath them. The matching necklace had a large champagne surrounded by whites in the shape of a drop. My mother had them set in gold and a thin chain held the pendant.

Standing up, I pulled on my pants and put on my shoes. I felt strange being all dressed up. It just felt so…unnatural. Normally a pair of jeans and a shirt would have done, but this was special.

From my room, I heard a knock at the door. Fastening the clasp on the necklace chain, I picked up my coat and went downstairs to the door. Upon opening it, a large bouquet of flowers met my eyes. Pushing the flowers slightly to the side, Enrique's face came into view.

He was smiling and starting to go red, "I thought that you might like some flowers to brighten your day. Sorry if you don't like them, I didn't know what sort of flowers you liked. Hoe you like them though…what's so funny Hill?"

Quietly laughing, I just looked at him, "Enri they are beautiful. Also you are quite adorable when you ramble!" Kissing him on the nose, I took the bouquet and grabbed a vase.

Turning around, I noticed that Enri was still standing at the door. "What are you doing? Come in other wise you will drive me insane."

Going a deeper shade of red, I heard him shuffle into the house and down the hall. Filling the vase with water, I laughed to myself. He was one of those guys that was too damn polite for his own good. Placing the flowers in the vase, I moved them to the lounge room coffee table. They brought some life to the somewhat dark and dank room.

Walking back to the kitchen, I noticed that Enri had found my bathroom. He was just looking at first, and then he started to open the cupboards. I stood at the door, leaning on the frame watching his slow methodical search. Enrique's hand hovered over one draw, it was the top one. Watching quietly, I saw him clench his left hand into a fist and open the drawer with his right.

Pulling it open quickly, the contents shifted and hit the front of the drawer. Releasing a breath that he was holding, his shoulders slumped forward. His hand disappeared into the drawer and brought out a small box. A puzzled look crossed his face as he held the box u to his face.

"AAGH!" Enri yelled as he realised what it was that he was holding. Dropping it on the floor, the box opened and tampons scattered all around his feet. Panicking, Enri started to pick them up, hoping that I would not find out. Walking over to him quietly, I placed my hand on his. He jumped, and then turned a nice deep shade of scarlet.

"I…I'm sorry about this Hillary, I didn't mean to spill them on the floor like I did but-" I kissed him before he could say anymore. Kissing him hard, he finally got the message that I didn't care about the personal items that were strewn across the floor.

"Hill…what are you doooing to…oh god," my hands had undone his shirt and I was kissing his bare chest. Carefully, I pulled a towel off the shelf and placed it underneath him. Pulling down another, I place it under his head before attacking his lips again.

"It may sound…strange…but look at the time," Enri's breathing had become quicker and speaking was hard without letting a deep groan of passion escaping his lips.

Stopping my assault on his awesome six-pack of a stomach, I looked at his watch. The number six was flashing and we had to be at the restaurant in 15 minutes.

"SHIT!" I yelled and got up, my hair had stayed in place but not my make-up. Washing it off, I placed on eye shadow and lipstick. Looking at Enrique, he was sitting on the stool in the bathroom with lipstick all over his face. Walking over, I sat in his lap and pulled out a tissue.

"Oh a tissue, how dangerous. What have I got on my face?" Enri chided as he pulled me in closer. Smiling sweetly, I started to wipe off the lipstick and kissed him on the lips.

"We had better get going or we will be really late," I spoke quietly. Before I could get up, Enri had grabbed my knees and shoulders and picked my up. Squealing with delight, he ran down the hall. I picked up his coat from the table and mine from a chair. Quickly hailing a taxi, we jumped in and went to the restaurant.

Staring at his angelic face, I realised that he seemed slightly preoccupied, "Are you alright Enri? You seem rather distant now." Turning his head, Enrique's eyes looked sad but his face was smiling. Moving closer to him, he cradled me in his arms. The warmth from his body relaxed my muscles that had tensed up.

"Tell you later beautiful," they were the last words that he spoke on the way to our destination. I leant further into his embrace to stop his shaking.

Stopping slowly, I realised that we had reached our destination. It was a little place down near the harbour. Stepping out of the taxi with Enrique in toe, I gingerly walked up to the front entrance. The door was a forest oak from the local forest. I recognised it as the same wood as my bedside table at home.

Turning around, I noticed that the taxi had not left. This unsettled me. My hand disappeared into my pocket to find my small Swiss Army knife. I never left home without it. Walking back to the taxi, I recognised the face. Keeping my cool I tapped on the window.

"Sir, would you be able to pick us up at 9? I like to have one taxi take me to and from destinations," I sounded as sincere as I could. The eyes were a purple, the redness hidden by blue contact lenses. Nodding, he drove off. My search for Boris Balkov was over. The last person and thing that he will ever see will be me. Me, slowly killing him so he could feel the pain of those who he had hurt. Mostly Tala Valkov and Kai Hiwatari.

As I walked back to where Enri stood, his face was puzzled. Smiling, I kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his hand and went inside.

"Hillary, what was that about? I mean, with taxi driver?" he was puzzled and I could see it all over his face. We were sitting at our table, our feet touched and rubbed; the need for us to get closer was building. On the table, our fingers were entwined, neither of us wanted to let go.

"I asked him to pick us up at 9, that us gives us 3 hours here, then we go back to my house and finish what we started," I winked at him. He turned a rosy red and our entrees were brought out.

In front of Enrique sat a dozen oysters Kilpatrick, while in front of me sat a bowl of chicken soup. Adding a hint of salt and pepper, I started to eat. A pair of eyes was staring at me and I could feel it.

Turning around, I was confronted by a fuzz of emerald green hair and vibrant violet eyes. "I thought I recognised that walk!" came a soft voice. Staring at him, I heard Enri start to choke on his oysters.

"Ollie!" he gasped. He sounded surprised at the sight of one of his old teammates. _Was I missing something here?_

"You sound surprised to see me Enrique, I wonder why? Is it because you left us without a goodbye? No, that wasn't it, no cause you left a NOTE!" the little French man was forcing every shred of strength and will to keep his composure in the little place. He looked as though he was going to explode with fury.

"Ollie, can I speak with you Privately? Excuse me Hill,"

"Hi Ollie, oh sure go for it," I didn't really care; I was lost in my train of thoughts. The main one was how I was going to kill Boris.

* * *

Walking behind the little Frenchy, Enri grabbed his arm, "Ollie what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER? Enrique, you left me at the alter in front of my family! That's the matter!" he was trembling with rage.

"Oh,"

"Oh? OH! Is that all you can say!"

Without thinking, Enri leaned forward and kissed the French man. His fiery passion still lingered. Taken aback, Ollie took a second to realise what was happening before he returned the kiss. Enri's hands had found the hairline of the man in his arms.

"I'm…so…sorry…Ollie," Enri said in between kisses. They were in the alley behind the restaurant and Enri's and Ollie's shirts alike were on the handrail of the steps. Like their shirts, their pants were losing grip on their hips.

Pushing Enri against the cold bricks, Ollie pushed himself into the Italian with ease. He had missed these moments of hot fiery passion. Giving nothing other than groans of pleasure, Oliver worked his magic on the Italian stallion he had managed to regain for these moments.

Kissing Enri's shoulders and neck, Ollie started to nibble on his ear. Trying to do both this and keeping pace started to wear him out. Grabbing hold of the thighs owned by Oliver, Enri picked him up, and helped him along as he could feel him wavering.

As he finished, he kissed the Italian on the lips. "Don't you remember out hot nights of sex that made us one Enrique? I still love you and always will. Please remember that," Oliver went to pick up his clothing.

Turning quickly, Enri grabbed his arm and threw himself at the man. Ollie's back hit the brick wall causing his mouth to open allowing Enri to take advantage. His tongue slipped in and rubbed Ollie's lovingly.

Enri picked up the French man resting him on his knee and deepened the kiss.

Breaking the passionate kiss, Enri looked into Ollie's eyes, "And you don't think I do? It was just something that scared me. I am sorry and don't know how to make it better again."

Ollie pulled Enri's naked body so close that their members touched, Ollie whispered, "Be with me again and be a man." He kissed Enri deeply and then went to get his clothing.

Standing there, Enrique found himself in a rather uncomfortable situation.

* * *

Please review coz i need help with how i am going to kill some more characters. Cheers 


	8. His Death has Come

Finally, here is the update of chapter 8. This has come tonight because of I have so much spare time needs sleep. Other than that, half of this chapter is in Hillary point of view and the other is third person but from Enrique's point. Enjoy!

* * *

"Enri, you seem more relaxed now. What were you and Ollie talking about?" Hillary's voice was light and Enri was looking rather flushed. He had disappeared to go talk with Ollie, an old friend. The little man came back and had said that Enri had gone to the toilet.

"We just talked about why I left him at the…uh…and the team after the World Championships. He seemed more relaxed after I told him," his voice was quiet and his face was starting to go red.

She leaned forward and grasped his hands. Enrique jumped at the touch. Grabbing a glass of water, he drained it quickly. There was a strange heat emanating from his body, turning his face a rosy red.

Holding onto him tightly, Hillary began to giggle. Looking at her in surprise, her laughter got louder. Soon people at the bar were looking at them weirdly. Enri looked around anxiously and spotted Ollie staring at him confused. Shrugging slightly, Ollie turned around and so did he.

"Um, Hillary…what are you laughing at? Did I do something that was funny or what?" he was absolutely baffled by her sudden outburst. Enrique reached across the table and lifted her head. Her eyes were filled with tears. Of what? Joy or sadness.

"I think…I think I had a few wines while you were gone Enrique. Because…I just don't know what I am laughing at," with that she started to laugh again. Looking at his watch, the time was 8:30. They had eaten their mains and their dessert. Now there was liqueur to drink with little chocolates.

Ollie had taken good care of him and Hill tonight. His thoughts were going to the man behind the bar with the green hair. The touch of his hands on his bare skin had felt so good that he didn't want their moments of hot sex to end. He remembered feeling Ollie's tongue playing with his own and his heartbeat rising as he…

Thinking of Ollie had caused an unexpected expansion that was not appropriate for a restaurant. Sitting up straighter in his seat, he leaned across the table to push his girlfriend's hair out of her face. Her cheeks were a rosy red and he was starting to stand. Pulling his jacket off his chair, he put it on quickly before helping Hillary up.

Noticing this, Ollie got ready the receipt for their meal. Walking quickly to the front, he waited for Enrique and Hillary to walk towards him. Smiling gently, he noticed Enri was looking at him again.

"Here Ollie, I think you had better hold her a moment while I punch in the pin number," Enri said quietly. Brushing their hands together, Enri turned red again before putting his pin in. turning to the Frenchman, he hugged him tightly. Releasing him, he grabbed his girlfriend and left. Beside the phone was a number that Enrique had scribbled down, it was his own.

"Ah here is our taxi Hillary, I'm opening the door for you now okay," Enri spoke quietly. Hillary was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"It was the…but he did…I'm fine with it…we will die together," her mumbling made him worry as she was talking about death of her and someone else. She knew something that he didn't and it would be a good time to question her now about it.

"Can you take us back to where you picked us up from earlier? It would be most appreciated," he said. The form of his date lay across the seat with her head in his lap. Her soft brown hair fell over his thighs and he gently ran his fingers through it. Bending over, Enrique kissed Hillary on the forehead.

Turning to face him, Hill smiled, "I know what you are up to boy so don't try to hide it. I know more than you probably think I do." Sitting up, she sat in his lap and kissed him. Pulling her closer, they shared the one seat for the journey home.

_How could you have left him? He was everything to you at one point! _Inside Enrique was already fighting with himself. _What about Hillary now? You could let her down easily and tell her that you are gay! No, I'm gay but I love her! _Holding Hillary tighter, she made a noise of contentment.

Slowing down, Enri found himself outside Hillary's door.

* * *

_Hillary P.O.V._

Just as Enri got out of the cab, I shot a glance at the driver. It was definitely Boris Balkov in the driver's seat. This was his last night as a taxi driver. I was going to make sure of that.

"Wait here driver, I will be back in 10 minutes," turning around, I put on a drunken smile and grasped at the hands of the man pulling me out of the car. Running into him, I grabbed him around the waist, "Let's go inside. You can stay here the night."

"Thanks Hillary. I don't want you passing out on me during the night. I might just do that," he smiled warmly at me. My little heart leapt at it and I hugged him tighter. We walked inside in each other's arms.

Getting a couple glasses of water, I put a sedative in his. Watching it dissolve, I took a guess at how long he would be out for. Roughly about 3 hours by the amount I put in. taking them into the lounge room, I gave him his.

"Are you alright Hillary? You seemed slightly tipsy at the restaurant," he was concerned for me, how sweet. Looking at him in the eyes, I watched the drug slowly working its magic.

"Oh, yeah I just had a bit too much to drink and needed it to be taken away so that I could sober up a bit. But I'm all good now," I replied. He was starting to get really drowsy now.

"That's good then," he yawned at me. Slumping forward, he was unconscience. Pulling off my beautiful dinner outfit, I pulled on my black clothing. In my duffle bag, I had my hunting knife and stuffed some zip ties in as well. Kissing Enrique on the head, I went back to the cab.

"So where do you want to go now that your hot date is inside?" the thick Russian accent came from the front. Smiling inwardly I thought about what to do with this bastard. Thinking about places of hazardous work, it flashed across my mind.

"Can you take me to the metal factory please. I left some paper work there and I need to have a report done by tomorrow. Please hurry as I will not be able to get in soon," it was the best thing that I could think of.

Nodding slowly, I felt the taxi pick up speed. The streets were now empty and that was good for time management. Within the next half-hour we had arrived at the metal works just outside of town. It was break time when we arrived so I had timed it perfectly.

Getting out, I pulled a gun out, "My good sir, you are to come with me now. If you so much as yell, you will die. I have some plans for what I can do to you before the shift change and break is over. So please try to remain as calm as possible."

His face went blank. Still wearing his mask though, Boris got out of the cab. Wrapping it around his mouth, I looked into his face. It was slightly wrinkled from the passage of time but other than that was as picturesque as the man lying on my couch at home was.

With him walking just ahead of me, I quickly zip tied his hands behind his back. In the front pocket of my duffle bag was a couple of security passes that I had managed to get my hot little hands on. Quickly swiping them and walking straight to the shadows, I pulled out my knife.

Pushing him forward along the sidewalk, I moved him to the back of the plant. This just happened to be the place with the least light but no one could hear him cry. The area had no security and was not going to be used for anything in the near future.

Attaching a small video camera to my clothing, I started to torture my new toy. With his hands tied up again, I also did he feet so that he could not run. Running my knife down his stomach lightly, I left little scratches, nothing to major. As I did it again pressing harder, the muscles in his stomach tensed. The skin broke under the sharp edge of the blade and blood started to seep out.

"Don't tense up, that means it will hurt more. Didn't your mother teach you that with needles," I emphasised needles by pushing the tip of the blade into his thigh. He cried out in pain. The blood ran for a little bit before stopping.

I continued with my knife torture. Slowly pressing harder when it came to sensitive parts of his anatomy. Blood was dripping on to the dirt that he stood on. This is nothing compared to the pain that you will feel Boris.

For an hour, I sliced his body with my knife. The knife was dripping with blood and Boris was starting to look a little worse for wear. Thinking that I had toyed with his pain long enough. I wiped down his wounds with salty water and towel dried him. Putting some fresh clothing on him, I took him to the furnaces. The furnace men were having smoko and no one was working them.

Taking the opportunity given to me, I walked to the open furnace. The camera was still running when I through him in. walking away, I turned the camera to the furnace. His screams filled the factory and people ran from everywhere to see who it was. I turned around to follow the crowd. Boris was a black crisp on the ground. Walking to the front of the group of people, he saw me, then died.

My task of eliminating Boris Balkov was done and now was the fun part of getting out of the area before I was spotted. Numerous people had seen me but taken no notice. It was what I wanted.

Leaving through the security gates, I swiped both cards so it says that we both left and took off. My duffle bag was on my back and his taxi was in the car park. Jumping in the front, I drove like a bat out of hell.

15 minutes later, I was outside my house. Looking at the taxi I was in, I drove it further down the street. Wearing gloves had made my life a lot easier with things that could link me to this car.

Getting out, I went back to my house and went inside. Taking off my black clothing, I put them in the washing machine. My knife went in the sink to be washed. Turning the tap on, warm water ran into the sink. Putting bleach in, I made sure no one could connect me with his disappearance or death. I was just the thing of nightmares for him.

Kai and Tala were now avenged for the many years of torture that they had endured. It was a good night for the victims of the abbey. He would never hurt another soul again. All is right in the world now. Expect for me.


	9. Let Me Sleep

Hey all! For once, I am going to do something new, yes I am writing review replies even if there are not many.

**Tataiha-**You will find out later coz I haven't thought that far ahead yet...which is not good.

**The Hutchy.1-**It is completely painful for her. Absolute break down painful.

**PandaPjays-**Yeah I know I have a scary mind, otherwise these would be boring as heck!

ok now on with the chapter!

_

* * *

Ring ring…ring ring…_ "Hello Enrique here. How may I help you?" Enri was feeling dopey and he could not remember getting drunk. Holding onto the white cordless, he slumped onto the couch.

"Is there a lady in the house under-"

"Hold on I'll go get her," placing his hand over the phone, Enri woke the lady sleeping in her bed, "Hillary, phone for you."

"Okay, hello?" her voice was quiet and fatigued like its owner.

"Shadow Stalker I presume. I got a report that an unknown pair entered and left the metal smelter last night. So you wouldn't happen to know who the crispy person was would you?" it was a man speaking.

Looking at Enri, she took her time, "this is Mr Dickinson?"

"Yes."

"It was a target that you told me to deal with. I did. Throwing them into the furnace got rid of identification. Boris is of no concern to anyone anymore," Hillary hung up and looked at Enrique.

"Who's Boris?"

"He was a menace that met a painful death last night from what I just heard," she was calm about the situation. Enri's face showed confusion and disbelief.

"Hillary, your voice changed when you spoke to that man. There is something that you aren't telling me!"

"Enri, you shouldn't worry about it. That was one of my bosses. He told me that a man was found in the metal smelter burnt to a crisp. So we have an unknown crispy critter," she was smiling slightly and was edging closer to him.

"But Hilary it didn't sound like that. Your voice was so cold and it sent shivers up my spine. Please tell me what is going on and who this Boris guy is," he was pleading with her.

Hillary sighed, wrapping her arms around him, she nuzzled into his chest. Tears were forming in her eyes. Her whole body was trembling, so Enrique held her close. Kissing her forehead, she lifted her teary face. Brown eyes were tinged with red and untold horrors lay unspoken behind them.

"Boris Balkov was a man that did great horrors to little children. Somehow, someone got their hands on him and killed him during the night," she was very stern and unforgiving.

"Hill, you sound as if you have a personal vendetta against this guy. He must have been a tyrant," Enri held her even closer.

"You remember how Max and Tyson went on holidays not too long ago?" her voice was quiet. He was listening intently so he wouldn't miss a word. Nodding slowly, he remembered how Max and Tyson had been planning a trip to Hawaii for some time.

"Yeah, I do. Max was so excited about it if I remember. He packed s many rolls of film and was clinging to Tyson like there was no tomorrow," Enri's voice was distant as he remembered the sugar-filled man.

Laying her head in his lap she continued, "Well Max and Tyson got married on that trip to Hawaii. I have a portrait of the two, it is so sweet. I wonder if they would have told us all if they were alive?"

"What do you mean they got married? So that would explain why they had wedding bands on their fingers. Hm, that also answers why they went away and why Max took some much film. But why were they killed Hillary? Why those two lovely if not troublesome men?" Enri was asking all the questions that she had already asked herself.

"I don't know Enri. They could have pissed off the wrong people. I just don't know. Hopefully no more occur for a while because the emotional strain is causing my work to get sloppy," she was still speaking quietly.

He nodded and just lightly ran his fingers through her hair. It was the only thing that he could do for her at the moment. Hillary found his presence comforting so she didn't ask him to leave. Slowly she started to drift off to sleep, but the phone rang.

Pulling herself up, she answered it; "Hello?" deep down she had a feeling of who it was. So getting up, she left the room.

"Shadow Stalker, your work is pleasing. Not only have you killed some of my targets but also one of my most hated enemies. You sure do get around my girl," it may have been computerised but it was still chilling.

"How did you find out about my job of Boris Balkov? That was not supposed to have gotten out," this was not good.

"Don't you worry, I have my sources. This has been an interesting relationship we have, as a result, this next one will take you a little bit to achieve. Your target is a computer technician. However, his computer is a problem. She seems to be touching sensitive and knows who most people are. The main target is Kenny. His last name is unknown, but he is also known as Chief," _Kenny is the next target!_

"Hmm. This could be a difficult task, perhaps an extra couple of thousand would compensate for the problems that I could encounter. Is that acceptable?" Hillary was aware and knew that she would need to be extra careful around the tech.

After a few moments of silence, "I can deal with the loss of a few extra grand. Only for this one though. If someone else finds out then they are not likely to live much longer."

They hung up. _Just great, just absolutely fabulous,_ Hillary thought. Walking back towards the bedroom where Enri sat, she erased the thought of Kenny from her mind. Her contractor held a tight command on her, which made her worry. She had already partly let slip that she knew a lot about Boris's death. Sighing, she collapsed on her bed.

Rolling over, Enri looked at the profile of her face. Her nose was slightly pointed but her lips were a pale pink blending in with her skin. Her brown eyes were puppy dog like and always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Turning her head, Hillary looked at the dopey smiling guy. Smiling back she shut her eyes. The previous night had been physically fatiguing. Dragging his body had been a tough job. Also his taxi was just down the street.

Moving slightly, Hillary threw her arms over the Italian, whose thoughts had started to drift. Drifting into an uneasy sleep, Enrique got up and left her to sleep. He had to meet an old friend to sort out his problems.


	10. I'm Scared

Hey all! Okay, this is not done with Hillary in it! So you get to see the majorly troubled Ollie. In it I have mentioned the word **wog**. So if anybody says that I cannot use it, I'm half Italian myself so therepokes out tongue. Apart from that, my two favourite characters are in this one so it makes for an interesting convo.

Reviews!

Okay to both Hutchy 1 and PandaPjays

Even though Enri likes Hillary there are some underlying problems which you already know of. The Contractor has some nasty stuff on Hillary and is using it against her in a lovely **I will kill who you love** fashion.

On with the story!

* * *

Sitting down on his favourite couch in the café, Enrique looked down at his cappuccino. _Trust me to love two people and not being able to choose whom to be with!_ He took a mouthful of the hot liquid and felt it run down his throat.

Shaking his head, Enri looked out the window, "I'm such a fool! How did I land myself in such a position? I love Hillary but my emotions for Ollie run deeper. I'm such a fool!"

"Perhaps, but sooner or later they will both find out old friend. Tell Hillary, she should understand your problem," so wise an answer. _I should follow it, but who heard me?_ Looking up, Enri saw Rei standing above him. Smiling he motioned the guy to sit.

"Rei Kon, how are you old friend? It's been a long time since we have talked. So how have you been?" Enrique said, Rei Kon, a very old friend and former opponent in bey blading, which he had given up.

Smiling Rei replied, "I have been well my friend. The deaths of my teammates have hit me hard. At least I hope they were happy before they were murdered." Rei looked up at the silent advances of a very familiar person.

"Rei is that you? By god have you changed! How longs it been?" Ollie had made his way over. He sat next to Enri and handed him a note. Opening it, it had details of how to get to his house.

"Oliver, it has been a year or so I guess. So how is everything? As I hear, your friend here is having a love crisis. This happens to be the first that I have heard of!" he laughed.

Enrique avoided looking at Ollie, "Is that so Rei, perhaps we could talk about since I'm here. So Enri, what is troubling your love life at the moment? You must have been mumbling about it if Rei knew you had problems."

"You would want to know considering you know my problem Ollie, so stop playing around!" Enri was losing his patience. The Frenchman knew his dilemma, as he was part of it. _Good job Rei, just egg him on!_

"Someone's in a good mood today," looking up, Enri found the source of the noise. A fuzz of two toned slate blue hair met his eyes. _Perhaps he's easier to talk to and not as mean._

"Kai, how nice of you to join us this morning," Enri said as Kai sat down with a couple of mugs of coffee. Handing one to Rei, he shifted closer. Rei smiled at the Russian.

"Maybe if he told us all the problem that he is having we could help him. I already know half the problem but I don't know the other half," Oliver said as everyone had a sip of coffee.

"Hmm, perhaps. From what I've heard, he's in a jam between two people that he loves and hasn't told one. As a result, he is torn between them," Rei obviously still had keen hearing and could use it to his advantage.

"You seem to know a lot kitten. Have you been prying into people's love lives again? You have been doing that a lot recently and have been dragging me in as a result," Kai was still as blunt as ever. All this was starting to wear thin on the Italian as it was about him.

"Taking a deep breath Enri spoke, "You don't know the half of it. Not eve you Oliver." Everyone turned to look at him. Ollie's smirk was replaced by a confused look and Rei's eyes became troubled. Kai closed his eyes and sighed.

"Enri, you mean I do not really know all the facts even though I now that I am part of the problem that has you troubled? Now you really are scaring me wog. Tell me now then," Oliver said as he moved closer to the Italian.

"Ollie don't make it any worse than it already is! Even though you are part of the problem, the other part has me more worried. Might as well fill both you and Kai in Rei," Enrique started. At this Kai's eyes opened, crimson slits scanning the Italian's troubled face and agitated body language.

"Hmm, perhaps this is not for our ears kitty. This truly is troubling him Rei as mush as you love dabbling in people's love lives, this one must be worked out by those involved," Kai said as he grabbed the neko's hand.

"But Kai-kopi, I want to help him!" Rei pleaded with the Russian, "he is so troubled that I feel bad because I am happy in my relationship with you!" Enri looked up and looked at the Frenchman. He also looked confused at the last statement made by the neko-jin.

"So there was a hidden love between you two!" Ollie exclaimed, "when did this happen?"

"Just after Mari died. We found that the love we had for each other came through when we couldn't talk to anyone else," Rei said, Kai nodded when Enri looked at him.

Getting up, Enri held out his hand to Kai and Rei as they decided that it would be best after a short discussion in Russian. _Just typical, they have an argument in a language that I didn't want to learn,_ Enri thought.

"I guess I'll see you two around then. Good luck with what you are doing guys!" Ollie called out as they left hand in hand.

"Now Ollie, you really need to know this," Enri started again. Ollie turned around and nodded, "I'm still in a relationship with Hillary but I just feel that she is hiding something big from me. Deep inside I have feelings for you, but I don't know how to tell her."

Moving closer to the troubled man, Ollie rested his hand on his, "Enri, I knew that you were still in a relationship with Hill but something in me tells me to go after you and stand by you. I can't explain it but it's there. As I said the other night I still love you."

Looking up, Enri hugged the man. Tears had welled up in his eyes and he buried his face in Ollie's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around him, he found that this was one of those moments that felt right. Enri buried his face further into Ollie's shoulder and just stayed there.

"Enri, are you okay? Perhaps I opened a Pandora's Box that should have remained shut," Ollie whispered. Shaking his head, Enri brought himself far enough away to see the green eyes of the man who held him so tenderly.

"No Ollie, at least you now know. My feelings for both you and Hillary run deep. However when I am with you I don't care who sees us but when I'm with Hillary, I have this feeling that she will be my undoing. For months now, that feeling has been growing. This morning confirmed my fears that she knows more than she lets on. Ollie, I hate to admit it, but I'm scared for my life," Enri confessed.

"Don't be frightened love, it is nothing but a dream and you are imaging it all. In time she should tell you. Till then, talk to me and I will listen. I worry for you my Italian. I truly do and I too am scared," Ollie replied. They remained close together for the rest of the day.

While their talk was going on however, Rei and Kai listened. This was starting to get rather strange. Something was a foot and it was a dangerous game of hide and seek.


	11. Stars And Truths

Hey all! I have a major headache and I am tired. Not a good mix, but I have my Coke (coca cola) beside me so all will be just dandy.

This is a chapter where I think everything is explained. The ending was just something that took me by surprise at 10 last night.

Thankies to all those who have reviewed! Sorry about the utter confusion, but as I keep saying, all will be explained.

_

* * *

_

_Sitting on the edge of the cliff, I watched the sunset between two mountains. They were large shadows, which held the sun in their grasp. The sky was red through to pink and orange. All the dust made the colours bolder._

_Leaning back onto my elbows, I found that I was utterly alone. No one was there for me to share this beauty with. Tears ran down my cheeks leaving glistening tracks for other tears to follow._

_As the sunset turned to night, I laid on my back with my bag beneath my head. The stars began to emerge in the dark night sky. A gently breeze had picked up and blew around the cliff._

_In the stars, I noticed faces appearing before me. Each face was of someone I knew and cared about._

_First was my mother. Her large eyes were smiling down at me. I remembered the last day I saw her. We were going to the hairdresser's to get my haircut. I was almost finished when a man walked in. he wore a long trench coat and gloves, the problem was that it was summer when she died._

_Pulling out a pistol, he shot her where she stood. I screamed as her blood went over me. I was five when she died from an assassination._

_Next to her in the sky was my father. He had died shortly after her from suicide. I watched my family die around me. Soon I was alone at an old man's house with his two grandsons._

_The rest of my family was there, even my living little brother Matthew. I had seen him on his twelfth birthday in June. He had brown hair with blonde bangs at the front. He was only a month old when mum dies._

_He had come with my to grandpa Granger's house as well, but was sent to a boarding school so he could become an intelligent scholar and become a doctor. Matty had always wanted to help people. It was from our mother. I'd do anything to protect my last living relative, even if it meant killing._

_Beside Matthew was Gramps. He was always so nice to me that he was like a grandfather to me. However, his attempts at trying to be 'with-it' were funny. Gramps was never to good at it. We always laughed at him for it when the guys trained._

_Tyson and his brother Hiro were next. They looked exactly the same but Hiro looked older. They were always nice to me and my brother, but so competitive. It was as if life was one big battle and they had to win. They had a trademark that just held them close. Whenever they were seen they had their caps and their hair was so untidy that a brush would break. Hiro and Tyson were like brothers to me._

_Going to the next person was Max Tate. His head of blonde hair and that forever smile was everything. Little dude was never to have sugar before or on a trip, he would have too much energy then and send us mad. That was he, our sugar ball. A day wasn't over till he had smiled and laughed; however he wasn't smiling on his last day. That was tragic._

_Mariah was next. Her fake cat ears stood out of her hair no matter where we went when we were younger. One thing that she was forever optimistic about was that Rei would be her husband and they would grow old together in a small village together. That dream collapsed when Rei developed a crush on Kai in year 11. Mari didn't know at all._

_Still looking across the starry sky, I found Rei Kon. He was smiling at the person beside him. Shaking my head, I thought back to the first day I met him. He could not really speak Japanese and his words were slightly disjointed. Kitty was so quiet and reserved that it was weird for a kid of our age. When we finally broke through that shell of his, he was so fun and really into blading. The first night he stayed at the dojo, we went blading. That was fun._

_Next to the fun loving neko-jin was the distant Russian, Kai Hiwatari. No one really spoke to him other than Rei and Tyson. Tyson just liked to try and piss him off though. Kai spoke to Rei and they became close. His scarf and war paint was his trademark in the end. No one touched the scarf or pick it up for that matter. He was awesome._

_Now for any computer problem, we went to Kenny. No one knew his eye colour or how the hell he could see. A thick mass of hair covered half of his face and his glasses told you where his eyes were. Dizzy his laptop was always with him no matter where he went…except the toilet._

_Dizzy was an interesting computer; I'll give her that. Sometimes a complete sweetie others a complete moron. How could she not tell me the date? Oh well, that was once._

_Tala was glaring down from the stars; obviously he will always look at me like that for what I did to him. Another tear fell down my cheek. I remembered something with Tala and Bryan. Tal was smiling and his blue eyes shone and sparkled like diamonds. That felt as if it was a century ago, I loved his true smile._

_Without a glare but a smirk was his friend Bryan. The lilac haired teen was quiet and lived with Tala on the far side of town. I often wondered what he did for a living since leaving the Abbey. He was just as much as a mystery as Tala was._

_Behind a cool façade of golden eyes and more black hair was Lee. Being Mari's big brother must have been tiring. Even so, he was not as cool as Rei was but he was still able to hold his peace when things got to stressful near everyone else._

_Letting my eyes travel further I saw Oliver and Enrique. One was my lover, the other the competition. Yet inside something triggered. Ollie had been close to the cute Italian since I could remember. It was an old bond in which words need not be spoken. Enri and I had a wall that kept us apart and it was going to be there for many years. I could sense his uneasy feelings after he went to talk to Ollie. Something happened and it had changed him. Maybe I should just let go._

_Staring at the stars, I watched Ollie and Enri face each other and kiss. Tears stung my eyes as I finally realised my problem. As long as Ollie is here, Enri will never be mine. He has eyes only for the Frenchy with the cute butt._

"_How could I be so stupid? I was never your's Enrique! Don't tell me otherwise coz you're Ollie's till you both die! Oliver's had your heart and body entwined with his forever! I am free!" I screamed at the sky. Tears streamed down my cheeks. He was not mine to begin with, not at all._

My eyes opened to see a ceiling of blood red paint. Blinking, it changed to pink, then to white. I could feel a slight draft going into my room and pass its fingers across my sweaty body. The covers were soaked and my white tee shirt was starting to go see through.

"I know what I have to do," I whispered to myself, "now where the fuck is that fucking phone." Rummaging through my pile of stuff, I found he pink cordless and dialled in Enri's number. He would have left by now and gone home to sleep.

Sitting against some pillows, I found myself staring at the built in wardrobe. The mirrored sliding doors moved soundlessly across their rails only to come to a shuddering halt. The answering machine had finally answered my call. It was his voice that came out of the machine.

-Hello, you have reached Enrique Mandello's home. I'm sorry but I'm unable to answer the phone right now. If you would like to leave a message, please speak after the tone and I will get back to you-

Then a loud beep filled my ears. No matter, it would always be that loud and annoying.

"Hey Enri, it's Hilary here and I have to speak with you. Please call me or meet me at the bridge, see ya later," I hung up. Talking over the phone always was weird. Placing it on the little table beside me, I found myself drifting back to my dream. The stars that formed the faces of the people that I love the most and who I must end. How destructive my life was. Sending people to an early grave is not a nice way to earn money.

Reaching for my pistol, I held it carefully. Making sure the safety was on, I looked down the barrel. So black and smooth, it's hard to believe that it could help guide a bullet into someone and kill them.

A shiver ran up my spine, "Well someone's just walked over my grave." I placed the pistol down on the pillow beside me. Without thinking, I started to run my fingers across it.

"Hilar, it looks as if you are in love with that thing," that voice was familiar. I didn't move, my gaze was still fixated on the white ceiling. "Oi Hill, you even in this world?" footsteps neared the bed.

"I am, but not entirely. My pistol is my tool, my accuracy is my job," it was lifeless. My secret could be my undoing. The shuffling stopped but a heavy weight on my bed told me why.

"Are you telling me that my friend is in the force? Hill, your aim was never that good with a pistol," I fired my gun at the target on the back of my door, "okay maybe I was wrong. Did you end up doing something terrible?"

"You tell me, Bryan," my eyes were still on the ceiling. I could hear him shifting uneasily.

"How did you know it was me? You didn't even move your eyes, but that was always your charm right," he tried to shrug it off, but failed miserably.

"What did I do to deserve this visit Bry? Is there something I should know," I rolled my head so that I was facing him. His lavender eyes looked at me. Something big was up.

"It's Tala."

"He's dead, I know."

"Yeah I know, but it was a murder Hilary."

"Everybody knows that Bryan, no need for reminders," my anger was building.

"No, that's the reason for it. I want to catch his killer!" Bryan yelled. So much anguish was in his eyes and expressed over his face, "help me Hilary."

"Why? Why Bryan? I don't want it to come back!" I yelled at him.

Standing up, he turned to me, " Because I loved him and you always stood by me! You were practically family to us."

"Not that day, no, not that day."

"What do you mean Hill, not that day?"

"Nor the other days. Come with me, I'll tell you as we run," I grabbed a pair of track pants, singlet, socks, sneakers and my trusty duffle bag.

"Don't play games with me Hill. I want to know now!" Bryan followed me out the door and down the path, "where are we going?"

"You wanted to know something but his murder? I can take you to where he died," I ran on. My heartbeat thrummed in my ears.

"How do you know that?" surprise was in his voice. I ignored him and wound through the people.

"Just follow," he was close behind me. Onwards we went. It was a good five kays from where I lived. Not another word was spoken, that suited me fine. My mood was unpleasant and it must have registered in Bry's also-keen senses.

The streets slowly emptied and soon became desolate. Every corner we turned a cat could be seen running across the street. At one point, an old man with thick white eyebrows, a baldhead, long dirty white beard and patchy rags walked out of an alley with a trolley. I slowed down and handed the guy some chocolate I had in my bag, at least some humanity remained in my body.

Finally we arrived. It was a small rundown building that Tala had spent many hours in. Bryan had basically saved him, but he went back every now and then.

"Is this it Hilary? This old building?" Bry walked in the front door. Yellow police tape was still evident in places. Tiny specks had refused to let go of the building.

"Yeah Bry, this is it. This was the last place he stood alive," I felt slightly sick at being back there. The place was dark and throbbed doom and gloom. Stepping past him, I went up the stairs. Bryan followed me into a small room. Next to the wall on the left, a dried red stain was on the floor. It was also on the wall itself. It had been smeared.

"Holy shit," I remained silent, "so much blood."

"Not all of it is his."

He turned around to face me, "What do you mean? The killer couldn't have been injured that bad, they're still out there!" His face was twisted with mixed emotions, not one could beat the other.

"Tell me Hilary, how do you know so much about his murder? It's like you're a psychic!"

"I know about other murders as well."

"Other ones? You have got to be joking," he had sat down next to Tala's dried blood pool.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" I was rather rude about it.

"No, you're not. So tell me now or I'll haunt you if I die."

"You'll haunt me anyway. If you truly do," I leant against the opposite wall, "I did it."

Bryan's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and tears started to form, "How could you Hilary? How the fuck could you do it?" His face was taking a new form. Hatred flashed in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists.

Looking at him, I found no reason to lie, "With a knife. That's all I used and he died, but not without a fight."

"You fucking bitch!" he yelled at me.

"Let me finish viper," I felt sick.

"Why did you do it? Why?"

"Money and family reasons."

"Family reasons? You have no family!"

Turning around to look out the window, I felt my voice fill with acid, "How dare you. The only family I have is my little brother who will die if I don't do this job."

"Job? You call this a fucking job! You're some friend."

"He wasn't the first, Tala. Mariah was first, then him, then Tyson, and then Max. It wasn't easy Bryan! But if I don't then Matthew and I will both die. I want to see my brother graduate and become a doctor so he can help people. I don't want him to be like me."

"Then get a real job girl!"

"And put professional hit man on my resume? I don't think so," I turned to face Bryan.

He got up, "Disappear then, take your brother and vanish."

"They'll find me, and I'll die slowly for it."

"Just listen to me Hilary!"

"No Bryan, I won't. I'm sorry but you now know the real me. A heartless assassin that kills her friends to save one person. I'm a freaking monster!" I pulled my pistol out of my bag.

"WOAH Hill! Put that away now!" Bry started to panic.

"How bout no. Truly I'm sorry Bryan, but you have to go."

"Hang on Hilary. I just wan…"

BANG

* * *

Sorry bout his death, but it was on the list. Yeah, I have a list of who will die. Please review! 


	12. A Close Call

AN: Hey all, I know it's been a while but I've decided that I can't leave my stories unfinished. So here is the next chapter, which I actually have had written for a couple of years now. I've just been rather lazy in typing them up. Please don't hate me. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Staring at the motionless body on the ground, Hilary felt a pang of guilt run though her chest. She suddenly felt cold and very alone, but it had to be done. Tears smarted her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. _You did this, I did this. It was necessary, he knew too much._

"I killed him out of need. To keep myself unknown to my next victims. He knew too much. Goddamn stupid tears!" she pulled her arm across her face.

"Hey, I think it came from in here!" someone called from outside. Listening carefully, she could hear people walking on the floorboards downstairs, "Check upstairs as well."

Looking out the window, Hilary saw a police car and an unmarked car as well. Moving quickly to the door, she heard someone walking up the stairs.

_Shit, I'm caught!_ Peering around the door frame, she saw the black flicks of a very brave cop. Moving back into the room, she went though he bag of _goodies_. At the top was her pistol, pushing it aside, she found her trusty knife and her butterfly knife. Hilary rarely used her butterfly knife because she usually threw it at her victims. Pulling it out, she flicked it open and held it by the blade. _This should do the trick._

Peering around the frame again, she found the cop had turned to go in the opposite direction. "Perfect," Hill whispered. Stepping out into the hall, a man called out from the base of the stairwell.

"Oi Lee, is it clear?"

A curse could be heard from the figure, "Stupid idiot, no it's not."

Lee stood up straight and held his gun at the ready. He was still facing the other way, but he was more cautious now. Crouching low, she sat in the middle of the corridor. A wave of extreme serene calmness washed over her as she flicked her wrist, letting the light weight knife slice through the air.

As it was intended, the knife went into Lee's neck between the discs and out his throat with a horrifying sound. The tip of the blade protruded from his throat shining with his freshly spilt blood.

Like watching a slow motion film strip, Hilary watched him fall. Moving quickly but quietly, she caught him before he hit the floor. Blood was seeping from his mouth; it was a clean wound killing him quickly. Pulling the blade out, she now sprinted to the end of the hall and jumped out the open window.

Landing on her ankle awkwardly, she fell to the ground. From back inside the building, the same careless man called out to his fallen comrade.

"Hey Lee, is it clear? Lee buddy is everything alright?" obviously the man was still calling from the stairwell.

Quickly strapping her ankle, Hilary got up and jogged home painfully. It was one thing to kill a person out of need, but two in one day? It was unheard of for her.

* * *

Walking up the stairs quietly with his gun at the ready, Gary made his way towards Lee. As he took each step, the creaking of the stairs sounded like gun shots to his ears, "Hey Lee, is it clear? Lee buddy, is everything alright?" Waiting momentarily on the stairs for a response, he called again, "Oi Lee! Answer me."

Getting no response again, he raced up the rest of the stairs. Lying on the hallway rug was Lee. His familiar figure loving laid out with his arms crossed and eyes shut. Surrounding his head and shoulders was the pool of blood slowly soaking into the faded red and white rug. He looked so peaceful.

"Lee?" Gary whispered as he approached the silent man, "Lee! Oh my God what happened?" Grabbing his wrist, he couldn't find that life giving pulse.

With tears running down his cheeks, he dialled headquarters, "…This is police officer Gary Tao I need an ambulance and the crime scene guys at 278 Urlov Road…we have two dead bodies, one's one of our own…it's Lee…just send them done with the coroner." Sitting down next to Lee's head, he looked down on his faithful partner, "We had a great time Lee, I'm sorry that it didn't end the way you wanted it to."

* * *

I know that it was rather heartless, but I had written this a while ago. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days or so...don't quote me on that...I have a bad track record 

Wolf


End file.
